Baby Carter
by MrsCaptainBecker
Summary: After one night together on Millie's birthday she ends up pregnant by Max, when Max finds out he has to make a decision to either become a dad or to leave Sun Hill and leave Millie and the baby behind.
1. One Night

**Baby Carter - Chapter 1 / One Night**

**Millie's POV**

Today is my birthday! 25 years old! Looking in my mirror I started looking for some grey hair or some wrinkles but thankfully today I have been let off thank God I could not walk into work on my birthday with grey hair and wrinkles it would be so embarrassing. I turned the shower on and did my normal morning routine and made sure I packed my clothes to go out straight from work with everyone, I walked into my bedroom to get dressed and heard my phone buzz so I picked it up off the bedside table and seen I had 23 text messages off family and friends all wishing me a happy birthday and I didn't have the energy to reply to them so I just put my phone down and got dressed.

Walking into work I had people wishing me a happy birthday and when I got to the locker room I gasped when I seen what Sally and Mel had done to my locker. They had put my work picture up on my locker and had written happy birthday on it and stuck three balloons on it too "Happy birthday!" They called out.

After getting changed into our uniforms we went to the briefing room where I wished more happy birthday's off Smithy, Stone and Jo and some other members of the relief and after I had thanked them all I got the good news that I was going to be on patrol with Nate today in the shopping centre looking out for thieves, what an amazing day to spend my birthday "How lucky are you that you get to spend your birthday with me?" Nate questioned as we left the briefing room with his arm around my shoulder.

"Can't wait" I said and laughed as we walked with Mel and Ben to the cars who said they would drop us off at the shopping centre before going off to do their patrols close by "I wished I had gotten a better job for my birthday then patrolling the shopping centre, nothing ever happens here" I complained as we all got into the car.

"Now if something happens Millie it's all your fault" Nate said.

When we got to the shopping centre we went straight to the coffee shop to get our caffeine for the morning and we picked up a bacon roll at the bakery just to give us that little bit more energy, the second we put our rubbish in the bin we heard shouting from a nearby shop so we went over there and seen two girls fighting each other "OK that's enough you two!" I shouted and started pulling them apart with Nate's help "OK what's going on here?" I asked one of the women.

"That cow tried stealing my bag!" She shouted.

"OK and your are?" I asked.

"Jodie Swash" She answered.

"Can you explain what happened to me in detail please?" I asked.

"I was just walking down here I was on my way to Topshop when that crazy bitch came up behind me and took my bag, I managed to grab her and she slapped me so I slapped her back, we struggled and then you arrived" She explained.

After getting her statement I found some witnesses who backed up Jodie's version of events so Nate arrested the other woman and we called for a car to come and pick her up, I explained to Jodie that she would need to come down to the station at some point today to make an official signed statement and she said she would go after she had been shopping so I let her go and then Mel and Ben arrived to take the suspect to the station, we filled them in on what happened and everything they needed to know and they said they would interview her.

Me and Nate got back to patrolling the shopping centre when I spotted a really familiar face walking in the opposite direction "Isn't that Max Carter?" I asked Nate and pointed in the right direction.

"Yeah" He answered "There was me thinking that he never left the station… except when CID are needed of course" He said and started laughing "Why don't you go over and say hello whilst I get us another cup of coffee?" Nate suggested with a smirk and walked off to the café.

I walked over to Max and seen him looking in a shop window "Hope you have all the receipts" I joked.

"DS Max… oh it's you Millie" He said and I smiled "Happy birthday" He said.

"Thanks. Are you coming down the pub later?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm going down but it won't be until about eight it's my niece's birthday too" He explained.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Four so after I'm done there I'll head over, it's the Eight Bells Pub isn't it?" He questioned.

"Yeah and to be honest after I'm finished work and got ready I won't be there until about eight myself" I said.

I said goodbye to Max and made my way over to Nate who was still waiting in line to buy the coffee's "Nice chat?" He asked and I just rolled my eyes at him.

Thank God the shift was over and I could have a drink! Me and the girls opened the locker room door to see Stone, Smithy, Roger, Ben, Nate, Mickey, Terry and Stevie standing out there "Happy birthday!" They shouted.

We got to the pub all the boys rushed over to the bar and argued about who was going to buy the first round whilst me, Mel, Sally, Stevie and Jo found us all somewhere to sit and it wasn't long after we sat down that Max showed up and he too went over to the bar and started debating who was buying the first round, Smithy won and he brought the first round and Nate said he would get the next one and everyone sort of took a number like they were in line and not once were any of us girls asked to buy a round.

A couple of hours later the drinks were flowing and everyone was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, Max had just brought a round and had come over and handed me my drink before taking a seat next to me "Did your niece have a nice birthday?" I asked him.

"Yeah she did" He answered.

"What sort of present does uncle Max get?" I asked.

"Well she's my only niece and I don't have any nephews so she was quite spoilt as always, she got a couple of DVDs and two Barbie dress up dolls and of course thirty quid in a card. I tell you what I don't need children of my own to be poor I got her, if your promise her something she won't forget it, I promised to take her to the cinema to see The Croods the day it came out and I was working so I took her two days after and she told me off" He explained and laughed.

"Well you're a good uncle, all my uncle's ever got me for my birthdays was a tenner in a card" I told him.

"Here ya look" He said and got his phone and showed me a picture of a gorgeous little girl who had dark curly hair, a tanned skin and a big wide grin "That's my niece Isla" He told me.

"She's gorgeous" I commented and he looked so proud.

It was nice to see Max with a sensitive side showing off pictures of his niece he was clearly proud of her and loved her if he spoilt her that much and took her out, I could never see him in a million years laughing at a cartoon in the cinema eating popcorn it just wasn't the Max that I was used to seeing "Are you having a good birthday?" He asked.

"I'll telly you tomorrow" I said and we both laughed.

It was chucking out time at the pub and most people had left apart from me (obviously), Max, Nate and Mel but Nate and Mel were about to share a taxi as they live two streets away from each other and I had to now phone myself a taxi but my battery had died an hour ago "Can you phone me a taxi please? My phone's died?" I asked him and he nodded and got his phone out. Me and Max went and waited outside for the taxi and I asked Max how he was getting home and he said that he would phone a taxi once I had got in mine and I was on my way home "Why don't you just share my taxi?" I questioned.

"I guess I could do that, I only live about ten minutes from you anyway" He said as the taxi pulled up.

The taxi pulled up outside mine and I dropped my bag out the taxi and Max got out with me to help me pick it up, I heard him talk to the taxi driver and then the taxi drove off "How about I help you inside and I'll walk home from here" He said and handed me my bag and helped me into my apartment building, I told him where the lift was and which button to press in the lift.

"Why don't you come in for a little while? I have a bottle of wine that I would hate to drink on my own" I told him and he smirked before nodding and we walking into my place, I took my shoes and jacket off before walking into the kitchen and getting the bottle of wine and two glasses then walked into the living room where I found Max sitting on the sofa, he had taken his coat off and had was looking through one of the magazine's on the coffee table "Nice place" He said and put the magazine down as I poured the wine.

"Thanks, it's my first home" I told him.

I sat down on the sofa next to him and kicked my shoes off "Are you working tomorrow?" He asked.

"No I booked that off months ago" I said and laughed "Are you?" I asked.

"No Saturdays are my day off" He said.

Two bottles of wine later and I was really drunk and really light headed and after telling Max that he stood up and grabbed my hands before pulling my up where I fell right into his chest and we both laughed and he helped me to my bedroom as I couldn't walk on my own and I stood next to my bed, he was about to leave when I grabbed his hand "Stay here with me Max" I said and brought him closer to me, he walked towards me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my lips on his.

He didn't pull away like I thought he was going to do instead he moved us back until we fell onto my bed and as soon as we were on the bed we started taking each other's clothes off as it our lives depended on it and we wrapped ourselves around each other like long time lovers, as soon as we were naked I laid down and he hovered above me we had stopped kissing and were just staring at each other both in shock at what was about to happen but I didn't want him to think as he might change his mind so I brought my hands up to his cheek and pulled his face down to mine and started kissing him again, he took that as a sign to continue and he pushed into me.

When I woke up the next morning I sat up and my head started to spin, I cannot believe me and Max had sex last night! I looked to the left and seen he was still asleep so I climbed out of bed and put on a tank top and some bed shorts before leaving the bedroom and walking into the kitchen and making myself a cup of coffee, shall I make Max one or will he just leave? Part of me wanted to make him a cup of coffee and the other part of me wanted him to wake up and leave. I was embarrassed by my behaviour last night I don't normally just sleep with people like that, my last boyfriend had to wait 3 months before getting the goods.

I heard the floor creaking in my bedroom and knew Max was awake and moments later he was in the kitchen with me "Want some coffee?" I asked.

"No I'm going to head home, I just came to say bye I'll see you at work" He said and left.


	2. Pregnant

**Baby Carter - Chapter 2 / Pregnant**

**Max's POV  
**Six weeks it's been since me and Millie slept together and she can't seem to look me in the eye it's as if she's embarrassed by it but I have to say I am surprised that it isn't around the station about our hook up I thought she would have told Mel and Sally and they would have told Ben and Nate and then they would have told Mickey and then everyone would know about it. I'm happy though that no one knows about it because that could make my life very difficult here with people making remarks about a DS and a PC being together and maybe that's why Millie hasn't said anything either.

As I walked past the ladies toilets the door opened and out came Millie not looking all that good, she was pale and it was obvious that she had just been sick "You all right Millie?" I asked her.

"Yeah Sarge I'm fine just a little tummy bug" She answered.

"Well why don't you ask Smithy if you can go home I'm sure he won't mind if you getting sick on duty" I told her.

"We've already got three people off sick today so I don't want to ask plus my shift ends in a few hours I'll be fine until them" She said.

I walked into Smithy's office and seen him doing some paperwork "Hiya I need some spare uniformed bodies as back up for a raid, reckon you could help me out?" I asked him.

"Yeah ask Mel, Sally, Nate, Ben, Roger and Millie they should be on refs in the canteen" He said.

"I don't want say this because I know Millie wouldn't want me too but I've just caught her being sick so I don't want to have her running around and vomiting everywhere, is there anyone else?" I asked.

"You could ask Leon. Why hasn't she said anything to me?" He questioned.

"She said that three people are off sick today and she doesn't want to say anything to you, she said her shift ends in a few hours and she'll be fine till them so I would appreciate it if you didn't let on you know she clearly wants to finish today but don't be shocked if she phones in sick tomorrow" I explained.

"Yeah alright then fair enough" He stated.

"Cheers I'll go get them" I said and left his office.

We got back from the raid with all the drugs and all the suspects plus two more that we were aiming for so it was defiantly a good result today but the other two we picked up they were buying so they'll be let go soon on a possession charge but the other they are all being charged with intent to supply and will all be serving at Her Majesty's Pleasure. The three main targets; David Boyd, Jack Harris and Steven Taylor… I have been after them three for so long and now to see them here in custody with all of them drugs is an amazing sight to see.

Me and Mickey were going to let them strew in their cells overnight and let them think about their actions and let worry about what's going to happen to them from here and I was going to go to the pub with Mickey and Terry and have a large whiskey to celebrate my day. On my way back to CID I seen Millie grabbing a coffee at the machine and decided to ask how she was "You feeling any better?" I asked her.

"Yeah I feel fine now but I think I might call in sick tomorrow just in case I don't want anyone to catch this it's horrible" She answered and grabbed her coffee "How did the raid go?" She asked.

"Better then I could have asked for, we got all three targets, all the drugs and two kids buying drugs so a good result and nothing went wrong they were all so high they didn't even realise we were raiding the place until they were in cuffs so they couldn't try and flush them" I said and she chuckled lightly then it went silent and awkward "Millie I don't want what happened between us to make work awkward or anything" I told her.

"No I don't want that either" She said "I better be going Sarge" She smiled and walked off towards the locker room obviously getting ready to go home.

My phone rang in my pocket and my sister's name flashed up on the screen "Hello" I said when I answered.

"Hiya Max, look I know it's short notice but me and Dan have a dinner to go to and our babysitter's just cancelled on us. Is there any chance that you could do me a huge favour and come and baby sit?" She asked.

"Yeah of course I've just finished here give me about half hour and I'll be there" I said. I went up to collect my jacket and Mickey asked me if I was still coming to the pub with them "Sorry I can't, my sister's just called and asked me to baby sit for her" I said and he nodded.

I got to my sister's house and after a brief hello and goodbye they left the house and I went into the living room and seen Isla sitting on the sofa watching Despicable Me, one of the DVDs I got her for her birthday "Uncle Max!" She shouted as I sat down next to her, she threw her arms around my neck hugging me.

"Hey, did you have a good day at school today?" I asked her.

"No I don't like Maths" She said with a pout.

"I didn't like it either… why don't you tell me who these characters are" I told her and she smiled wide grabbing the DVD case and pointing out characters to me on it but I still didn't really have a clue who anyone was apart from the minions and that's only because they are the small little yellow things "You seen this before?" I asked her.

"Mummy took me to the cinema" She said "Uncle Max can you take me to the new despicable me film at the cinema?" She asked me.

"Of course I will, how about we go in two days I have a day off work" I suggested "I'll pick you up from school and we'll go straight there and even have McDonalds for dinner, how does that sound?" I asked.

"You're the best uncle Max!" She exclaimed.

Millie's POV

I got threw the door and went straight to the kitchen to make myself some dinner and decided on some pasta and the second I started cooking it the smell… it was disgusting so I turned the hob off and ran to the bathroom where I got sick again for the third time today and for the third day in a row.

I went up to my room to change into my comfy winter/ill pyjamas and my calendar caught my eye on the back of my door, walking over to it I seen the letter 'P' marked on Wednesday last week which meant that I was due my period last Wednesday. I knew what this meant instantly with all the sickness and now late on my period I was pregnant with Max Carter's baby, oh dear God! What the hell was I going to do now? Shall I phone him and tell him? Shall I wait until I've been to the doctors and had it confirmed and made sure everything was fine? I have no idea what to do now I never seen myself in this position.

OK Millie think properly you are an adult and you need to make adult decisions now I told myself and sat on the edge of my bed taking a deep breath to gather my thoughts then I grabbed my notebook and started making a list of things that I needed to do;

_Go to the Drs_  
_Tell Max_  
_Tell work_  
_Tell my parents_  
_Sort out my finances_  
_Move into a two bed apartment_  
_Get an ultrasound_  
_Decorate a nursery_  
_Decide a name_  
_Book my maternity leave_  
_Buy baby supplies_  
_Pack a hospital bag_

Well I really hope that Max is willing to help me out with all of this because I'm not so sure that I can do this on my own, trying to be a parent and juggling a career in the police it's going to be so hard and I knew I could do it but with Max's help it would be a lot easier but if he's not ready for that then… well I'll cross that bridge when I came to it, if I came to it.

Well I was definitely calling in sick at work tomorrow so I could start arranging Drs appointments and work out how I'm going to tell Max about this because I don't think I could face him and work with him if he didn't know but I didn't want him to know until I knew everything was OK but I did need to tell him sooner rather then later. How do you tell someone who isn't your boyfriend or husband that you are pregnant with you baby especially after a one night stand and I know that sounds terrible but that's what it was a one night stand.

Max said he didn't want what happened to effect us and now I was pregnant, I would say that was a pretty big effect on what is going to happen between me and Max because if he didn't want to be apart of his child's life then will he stay at Sun Hill? I'm not leaving Sun Hill for any reason but would he or would he stay and look at me and my pregnant stomach at work everyday? Max was a hard man to read you never really know what his reaction is going to be to any sort of news.

I needed a friend to talk to about all of this so when I go into work next I'm going to tell Sally and Mel because if I just think these things over in my head on my own then I will drive myself crazy and that's the last thing I need right now. Well actually the last thing I need right now is Max telling me that I have to do all of this on my own but I didn't want to think about that right now it was too depressing.

This is why you shouldn't have sex when your drunk you always forget the damn condom!

**Review please!**


	3. Friend's Help

**Baby Carter - Chapter 3 / Friend's Help**

**Max's POV  
**Looking at the clock in CID I knew that I wasn't going to be finished with this paperwork in time and I was supposed to have Isla at mine for the night I got up from my chair and walked into Manson's office and closed the door behind me when I went in "Guv I'm supposed to be babysitting my niece tonight and I'm not going to be finished with the paperwork on time, could she come and sit with me… just for an hour and she'll behave I promise" I asked, I didn't like letting her down I felt bad and she shouted at me too "I promise Guv it's just this once" I pleaded.

"OK then just this once" He said and I thanked him before leaving his office and when I got back to my seat I called my sister and told her to bring Isla here and when she was downstairs to ask whoever was at the front desk to call me and I'll come straight down for her and take her upstairs. She said they'd hold onto Isla for a little longer but I told her that I had cleared it with Manson and he said it was OK and she said they were on their way so I quickly went down to the canteen and got her a drink and some chocolate and when I got back up to CID I grabbed a chair and put it next to mine.

Twenty minutes later my phone rang and Roger, who was on the front office today said that Isla was downstairs so I went and got her and brought her up and told her that I would be done as soon as I could and then we could go but she didn't seem to mind that we were here "Alright Max, who's this?" Mickey asked.

"This is my niece Isla" I said.

"Hi Isla, I'm Mickey" He said.

"Like the mouse?" She asked.

"Yeah I've got the same name, how about we ask uncle Max if I can take you on a tour of the station" He asked and she nodded in excitement.

"Please uncle Max" She said.

"Go on then" I said and she jumped out of her seat grabbing her juice carton and chocolate bar and went off with Mickey.

**Millie's POV  
**I seen Mickey walk into the canteen and over towards me and the girls with a little girl and I thought he was going to ask us to keep an eye on her but what he said shocked me "This is Max's niece Isla, I'm showing her around the station" Mickey said.

"Hi I'm Millie" I said and she smiled "Is uncle Max looking after you today?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm staying at his house for the night because my mummy and daddy have to go out" She explained, she was such a sweet little girl and really polite "I want to be in the police like uncle Max" She said to Mel who asked what she wanted to do when she was a big girl.

She really looked up to him and it was so sweet "Does he give you lots of sweets?" I asked her and she nodded "That's good always make sure that you get lots of sweets and make sure you always watch a good film before bedtime" I told her and she laughed.

After speaking to her for a little longer and getting her some more sweets Mickey took her on the rest of the tour and I couldn't help but think that Isla is my baby's cousin and she doesn't even know it. I wonder if I have a girl will she look like Isla? Max is quite pale and I am as well so I don't think the baby will have her tanned skin but maybe the dark curly hair or red hair, I was excited to see who the baby would look like me or Max or a mixture of both but I was brought out of my thoughts by Sally speaking to me "You OK Millie? You seem… distracted by something" She said to me.

"I need your advice actually, come with me to the locker room there's to many ears in here" I said and both Sally and Mel nodded and we got up and went straight towards the locker room and after I made sure no one was in there we went in and I sat down on the bench and they stood in front of me "I might as well tell you the whole story. When we went to the pub for my birthday it was closing out time and Mel you were leaving with Nate for the taxi and Max called me a taxi but I suggested we shared a taxi and when we got to my place I dropped my bag and Max helped me pick the stuff up and he helped me to my apartment but then we opened another… couple bottles of wine and one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together" I explained and they gasped in shock "I found out two weeks ago that I was pregnant and now I don't know how to tell him" I told them and they were clearly in shock.

"Oh my God I can't believe that you two slept together!" Sally exclaimed and I shushed her "So you around two months?" She asked and I nodded "And Max doesn't know?" She asked and I nodded again "Wow" She said.

"Was he any good?" Mel asked.

"Mel!" I exclaimed and she shrugged "Just asking" she said.

"How do I tell him?" I asked them.

"I have no idea" Mel said, well she was a lot of help.

"Maybe wait until you've had your twelve week scan then you've got proof and you'll know if the baby and everything is OK" Sally suggested.

After we finished our conversation I made them promise that they wouldn't tell anyone, not even Nate and Ben and as soon as they promised we went back to work and we started walking up the stairs and we ran into Max and Isla who were just about the leave the station "Thanks for all the sweets" Max said sarcastically and I looked down at Isla to see her giggling so she was hyper from the sweets and I couldn't help but laugh that he had to put up with a hyper child all night.

"No problem" I said and we walked up the stairs.

"Is it strange that now I think about him naked?" Mel asked.

"Yes Mel that's strange, I think it's strange speaking to him knowing your pregnant and knowing that he doesn't know" Sally answered.

"I want the gory details" Mel said and I just laughed at her.

When the shift was finished the girls invited themselves round to my place so we could eat some ice cream, eat a pizza and watch a movie and I knew it was because Mel wanted all the details of Max and his… penis. It was nice to know that I had friends here who were going to help me out and be here for me when I needed them which was what I wanted right now. Friends.

We had finished the movie, eaten the pizza and finished half of the ice cream and we all felt bloated but I knew that now was when I was going to be questioned about Max and of course Mel started off the questions "Was it big? I can't imagine Max having a big willy" She said.

"It was… I'd say maybe a little over average. It was quite perfect actually" I told her.

"Was he any good at it?" Sally asked.

"Yeah he knew what to do" I said and we all giggled.

"Did it last long?" Mel asked.

"Is fifteen minutes long?" I asked.

"It's above average" Mel answered.

"What's average?" Sally asked.

"Seven to twelve minutes" Mel answered.

"Mel our little sexpert" I said and we laughed.

**Max's POV  
**Finally I managed to get Isla to sleep, when I see Millie I'm going to kill her for giving Isla all them sweets she's been hyper all night running around playing games she didn't want to sit and watch a movie with me like she normally does she wanted to play tag and hide and seek and to say I was exhausted would be an understatement I was knackered so I went and got my pyjama bottoms out of me bedroom and made sure Isla was still asleep and grabbed my other pillow and a blanket out of my wardrobe and went back into the living room and made my bed on the sofa.

After today I don't think I want any kids of my own I don't think I could manage doing this everyday! Since my sister had Isla I've been excited at having a child of my own but now after today I think I'd like to wait and rethink that plan I don't have the energy to do this all the time which is why I'm in CID and not uniform, uniform do all the running I only have to run on the odd occasion but not very often which is the way I like it.

I know she's only this hyper because of all the sweets she's had today but what if I get a child that's like that all the time and to be honest with my luck I probably would get a child that's hyper all the time. I love kids don't get me wrong but maybe I'll wait before I have any of my own although my mum is going on constantly about me settling down like my sister and having kids.

We'll see.

**Sorry this chapter is a little short but I promise the other chapters will be longer. Don't forget to review thank you! xx**


	4. Telling Max

**Baby Carter - Chapter 4 / Telling Max**

**Millie's POV**

I sat in the waiting room on my own holding my pregnancy notes and I looked around the waiting room and seen all these couples sitting together looking over their notes excitedly chatting about the baby they were having. There was one other woman sitting on her own and she looked like she was about to pop which says she's either having twins and is early on in her pregnancy or she's having just one baby and is due to have it any day now, maybe that's why she's come to the hospital because she's overdue? I didn't want it to seem like I was staring so I looked away from her and looked down at the floor "Millie Brown?" A nurse said when she came through some double doors, I stood up and followed her into a room that had one of the sonogram machines "Just sit and make yourself comfortable, the doctor will be in shortly" She said and I nodded and she left.

Taking a deep breath I sat down on the bed with my legs hanging over the edge and a few minutes later a young looking woman came in and smiled warmly at me before looking over some paper work, she said on the chair next to the bed and started asking me a few questions about my lifestyle and my work "It says here that you are a police officer?" She questioned and I nodded "What rank?" She asked.

"Police constable" I answered.

"The thing about being in the police force, especially at your rank where you go out on the front line and you come into contact with aggressive prisoners… I am going to be recommending that you don't go for patrol during football matches and that sort of thing, I'm afraid that you are going to be doing all the boring stuff until you go back to work after having the baby" She explained but I had already read the booklets and I knew what I needed to know "Right, could you lie on the bed for me and lift your top to reveal your stomach please and we'll do a sonogram for you" She told me and I did as I was told.

I looked at the screen and seen the tiny baby that was growing inside my body and tears started to well up in my eyes and a few of them fell down my cheeks "Could I have two copies of that please?" I asked the lady and she nodded before standing telling me that she would be back soon and I was OK to clean up.

When I walked out of the hospital I took a breath of fresh air and put the sonogram pictures in my bag and walked over to my car where I just sat there not really knowing what to do next but then I decided that I had to tell Max about this before I wait to long and talk myself out of it. I put my key in the ignition and drove towards Max's apartment, I seen his car in the car park and knew that he was home… I took another deep breath before getting out of the car and walking over to the main door.

"Hello?" He asked when I pressed the buzzer.

"It's Millie can I come up please?" I asked.

"Sure" He answered and the door buzzed loudly indicating it was open for me to come in, I opened the door and went up to Max's floor and then down to his door where I knocked and a moment later the door opened revealing Max in some tracksuit bottoms and a black t-shirt "Come in" He said opening the door wider for me and I smiled before walking in and going straight through to the living room "Can I get you a drink?" He asked.

"No thanks" I said and we sat down on his sofa "Max I really need to tell you something and I'm not sure how your going to react, I've been needing to tell you for weeks and now it's come to it I can't think of how to say it" I said and I knew I mustn't be making any sense to him at all "Sorry for sounding crazy but… I just don't know what words to use" I said.

"It's OK just take your time and start from the beginning… are you in trouble?" He asked.

"Depends on how you look at it" I told him and he raised his eyebrows confused "Max I'm pregnant" I stated.

His eyes grew wide in shock and I took one of the sonogram out of my bag and handed it to him, he took it out of my hand and just stared at it "I can't believe this" He said and leaned forward putting his head in his hands "We should have been more careful" He said.

I nodded in agreement "We should have but there's nothing we can do about it now" I told him.

"You're right there's not but I need some time to wrap my head around all of this and just… let everything sink in, I don't mean to be rude but could you leave and I'll call you?" He asked and I just nodded and got up from my seat on his sofa and made my to the front door and left his place and went straight back to mine.

When I got back to my place I threw my keys on the table next to the door and walked into the living room taking my coat off putting it over the back of the sofa and threw my head back on the chair thinking about the news I had just told Max and I wanted to know what was going on inside his head, what he was thinking, what he was planning, did he want to be apart of this baby's life? Was he going to leave? I hated not knowing what was going on. I wanted to go back round there and demand to know what he was thinking and what was going on through his head and if he knew what he wanted.

Of course I couldn't do that I needed to give him some time like he had asked for but we're both working tomorrow and it's going to be awkward if we run into each other and he hasn't told me what's going on. I had planned on telling the people I needed to tell like Jack, Smithy, Stone and Jo but I didn't want to say anything until Max had spoken to my because I didn't wasn't going to name him to them if he didn't want to know but if he did then we needed to speak to them together about what was going to happen and how much time the both of us were going to have off when I have the baby, there was so much to do and so much to think about and now that he's not talking I don't really know what to do.

I was just about to run a bath when my phone started ringing so I grabbed it out of my pocket and seen Max's name flashing up on the screen and I decided on whether or not to answer it but I did "Hello?" I said.

"I'm downstairs, can I come up?" He asked.

"Sure I'll buzz you in" I said and went over to my buzzer and let him in, he came up and knocked on the door, I opened it and let him in then we went through to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"I'm sorry for being so rude earlier I'm sorry but I was… in shock that was the last think that I expected you to say" He admitted and I guess I couldn't stay mad at him I understand. Max moved a little closer to me and grabbed my hand "I promise you now Millie that I will be there for you and this baby as much as you want me to be there, I'm going to promise that I'll try and be a good dad but I can't promise you that I'll be perfect and I won't make mistakes because I will make mistakes but I'm going to try and be the best I can be" He told me and looking in his eyes I knew that he was telling me the truth.

"Max I'm not asking you to be perfect because I won't be perfect I'm also going to make lots of mistakes but I need someone to be there for me and someone to support me and the baby not just financially but be there for us when we need you, be at doctors appointments, be at the birth, get up in the middle of the night to feed the baby and change the poo nappies… just be there" I explained to him. Me and Max spoke about what we were going to do next "I need to tell the bosses because my doctor told me that I can't do the football matches and things like that, do you want to tell them tomorrow?" I asked.

We agreed that we would both go and tell them tomorrow, Max said that he was going to gather a meeting with them privately and then together we would tell them together and Max wanted to make sure that I was going to be looked after but I knew they would be good to me, I knew all of them would be there for me if I needed them because I liked my bosses they were all good at their jobs.

"Does anyone at work know?" He asked me.

"Mel and Sally know but I made them promise not to say anything and I know they won't. I don't want anyone to know until I've told the bosses for the main reason that I don't want them finding out second hand" I told him and he understood that "Can you believe that all of this is happening? You know twelve weeks ago I was enjoying my twenty-fifth birthday and living life care free and now I have a baby to think about and… it's a lot to happen in twelve weeks" I said and he nodded "I need to move out of here too, a one bedroom apartment is not going to be big enough for a baby" I told him.

"Well I was thinking of moving out of my place and getting a bigger place anyway so why don't you come and live with me?" He asked and I was shocked "I'm not suggesting we start anything, unless we both want too, but it would be easier for us to work together and share the feeds and nappies if we live together" He explained and I had to admit that it did sound like a good idea I was impressed.

We were going to focus on telling the bosses though first before we start looking for places to move into and everything, I mean I am only 12 weeks so we have plenty of time to get everything sorted and even though Max told me not to worry about anything that made me worry about everything. I'm glad I'm not doing this alone but I really hope that now he knows he isn't going to treat me like I'm disabled because I'm pregnant I hate people who do that! "Thanks for all of this Max I really appreciate it" I told him and he gave me a warm smile.

**Don't forget to review**


	5. Telling The Bosses

**Baby Carter - Chapter 5 / Telling The Bosses**

**Millie's POV**

I got into the passenger seat of Max's car and as soon as I had my seat belt on Max pulled away towards the station neither one of us speaking the entire way there nervous for the meeting we had planned first thing with Jack, Smithy, Jo and Stone. I was hoping that things would go smoothly and no one would treat me differently but I knew that things were going to change between at work, they wouldn't let me do the big jobs I'll be stuck on traffic or something but I should be thankful that I had a job "You nervous?" Max asked as we pulled into the station car park.

"Of course I'm nervous" I told him and we got out of the car and as we walked through the station towards Jack's office wondering why Max had brought me to work amongst other things "I don't think I've ever been this nervous" I said and we chuckled as we got to Jack's office and Max knocked on the door.

We went inside and Max closed the door behind us, my hands became sweaty as they all stood there staring at me waiting for one of us to speak and explain what was going on "Sorry to call this meeting at such short notice but we really need to talk" Max explained to them, when he finished his sentence I know that this was all he was going to say… thanks Max.

I've been thinking about how to tell them this but I decided to go with a short sentence and leave out the details of how it happened "Me and Max are having a baby" I stated and I could tell by their faces but they were shocked at the very least by the news but then Jo smiled and gave us her congratulations and the others followed her lead.

"I didn't know that you two were an item" Stone said and I was going to let Max answer that.

"We're not an item" He answered.

"Right" Stone said obviously not knowing what else to say.

"Well we need to discuss how this is going to effect your work, we need to know your due date so we can sort out maternity leave and due to new government rules, Max you are also allowed time off similar to maternity leave. Have you been to the doctors yet?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" I told him and handed him some photocopied notes that they would need for their files that would tell them my due date, how far along I was and the doctors note about not working the football matches and things like that "Is there any thing else you need from the doctors or anything?" I asked him.

"No I seem to have everything I need but if I do need anything else then I'll let you know, well congratulations on the news" Jack said and we thanked him and left.

Well it definitely went better then I thought it would and Max smirked at me in an I-told-you-so kind of way as we walked towards the girls locker room so I could get changed and start my shift "I knew everything would be OK" He said cockily as we got to the door "I'll catch up with you later, take it easy" He said and kissed my cheek before walking away. I certainly wasn't expecting a kiss on the cheek but there we go, I opened the door to the locker room and seen Mel and Sally looking at me with excitement on their faces.

We got to the briefing room to get our jobs for the day and I had to quiet them down as we neared people, Stone and Jo smiled at me before walking to the front to give everyone their chores "Mel and Roger you are in the area car going around the Larkmead Estate area, Sally and Ben you are going to be giving a safety talk at Deansgate Comp about the internet, Millie you're with Nate and you two are going to be getting a Mrs Ellie Chapman out of bed and into court at eleven to give evidence" Jo gave everyone else their chores then we were all dismissed.

So glad I'm not Sally or Ben today! I hate going to Deansgate because the kids all think that they know everything and anything, the 13 year old girls are always bragging about having sex and possible pregnancies, they don't listen to a word you say and we've all nicked half the kids there for something. One thing for sure is that my child is not going to Deansgate Comp, Max can fork out some of his CID wages to get a decent school.

Me and Nate got to the car about to wake up Mrs Chapman when Stone called me back and I knew what he was going to say was going to be about the pregnancy so I told Nate to get the car warmed up and I'd be back soon "Make sure you take it easy out there, Ellie Chapman has been nicked before for assault on a police officer so make sure Nate looks after you" He said to me.

"Of course Sarge I'll make sure he does" I told him and went back to Nate who asked what that was all about "He was just saying that we need to be careful because Ellie has been a form of assault on a police officer… you're going to have to look after me Nate" I said and started laughing.

"So what was with your meeting this morning? I seen you in Jack's office with Smithy, Stone, Jo and Max" He stated as we got out of the station car park.

"I was about to come up with a lie but I guess you should know… I'm pregnant" I told him.

"You serious?" He asked and I nodded "Who by?" He asked.

"Max" I simply answered and his jaw nearly hit the floor of the car.

"Max? As in Max Carter?" He asked.

"Yes Max Carter… why what's so bad about that?" I asked him.

"Nothing it's just… it's Max" He said "When did you two hook up?" He asked.

"My birthday" I answered.

"Birthday sex for Millie!" He exclaimed.

"You have to keep it to yourself only a few people know" I told him.

"I swear… congratulations" He said.

"Thank you" I smiled.

We got to Ellie Chapman's address and I knocked on the door and rang the door bell but no one came to the door so Nate went round the back and I looked through the living room window and seen her laying on the sofa knock out, there was a bottle of vodka on the table and a bottle of pills "Nate!" I shouted and smashed the window on the front door then reached in and unlocked in letting myself in and I rushed over to her checking her pulse, I heard footsteps and looked up to see Nate "She's breathing but barely, call an ambulance" I told him and he did that straight away.

At the hospital Ellie Chapman was rushed to ICU and I called it in to Jo that Ellie had tried to kill herself. She said that she would send Max down as it was his case that she was a witness for and he had already done his evidence and when Max got to the hospital and I told him everything that happened "What was she a witness for?" I asked him.

"Her husband killed her sister… she had a few threats from him saying she was next and we arrested him again and we fitted her with a new alarm for her house she was obviously just to scared. Her husband used to beat her up, I mean proper beat her up she always had bruises on her and marks but she always withdrew the complaint but then when we could get him for murder she came forward and said she seen it" He explained.

"Who was her husband?" I asked.

"Oliver Chapman" He said.

"Oh yeah I remember that case now, it was in the papers and everything" I said and he nodded "Now he's probably going to get away with this and everything!" He said frustrated.

Nate came over to us and handed me a bottle of water "Alright Sarge, congratulations" He said and Max just smiled at him "The doctor said it's still touch and go with her at the minute and if she comes round we won't be able to speak to her for a few hours… she definitely isn't going to court today" He explained.

"For God's sake! If she wanted to kill herself couldn't she do it after the bloody trial!" He shouted.

"Max!" I exclaimed.

"C'mon mate that's a bit harsh" Nate said.

"She knew that it was her keeping this investigation together, she knew that if she didn't give her evidence in court then the whole thing would probably collapse. I knew I should have given her a FLO or guard or something, now I gotta phone the judge and tell him that she's tried to top herself" He said irritated and walked off towards the exit.

Was that man really the father to my child? The man that wished she had topped herself after she's done what he needs from her? Really? I knew he was slightly harsh at times and he could be a real asshole but I never thought he would say something like that "What did you see in him?" Nate asked me in a joking way and I laughed but then I asked myself, what did I see in him?

Everyone was right about Max; he was an asshole, he only cared about the result, he didn't care much about his victims, he was harsh, wasn't afraid to speak his mind, not afraid to go behind the bosses back… I couldn't find one good quality about him not one. What was it that made me go to bed with him that night? I don't normally go for guys like Max most of my ex boyfriends have been like Ben; sweet, funny, a good friend, a decent guy. My type of boyfriend and Max are just total opposites "I'll be back in a minute" I said to Nate and went to the exit to find Max I was going to speak my mind to him and he was going to listen whether he liked it or not.

I went outside and seen him putting his phone in his pocket "What the hell are you playing at? Speaking about someone like that. She must have some serious concerns and worries if she's tried to kill herself and you say something as stupid and insensitive as that. I don't care if your case is lost I care about that girl laying in there after trying to kill herself, I want to make sure that she is OK and she has everything that she needs if she wakes up. You know I never done anything but stand up for you against everyone but now I see that I just wasted my time because you are everything that they say you are and to think you're going to be my child's father…" I shook my head and walked back to Nate.

**Merry Christmas to all of you, I hope you got everything you wanted! :) x**


	6. 20 Weeks

**Baby Carter - Chapter 6 / 20 Weeks**

**Millie's POV  
**I was now 20 weeks pregnant and things between me and Max are strained to say the least, since I shouted at him over the Ellie Chapman incident we've only ever spoken when it's about the baby we don't even really spoken at work and people have noticed that we're not talking and it's really starting to bother me because all he had to do was say sorry for what he said and that would have been it over and done with but he is just so damn stubborn and he can't ever apologise to anyone for anything. Today though we had to talk because I had an ultrasound appointment and he said he would pick me up and we would go together like he promised when I told him I was pregnant.

Honestly I couldn't fault him when it came to the baby because he did everything that he was supposed to do and he had fulfilled all of his promises but when it came to us speaking about something other then the baby then I could have more conversation with a dog then with him. It's like he thinks I'm in the wrong for what happened and I was the one who had to apologise even though I wasn't in the wrong at all I stand by everything I said to him that day he needs to grow up, start acting his age and apologise for what he said.

My phone buzzed indicating a text from Max which said he was outside so I made sure I had everything that I needed and I went out to the car and got in the passenger seat, we said hello to each other and he asked me how I was then that was it for our conversation until we got to the hospital where we made small talk in the waiting room "Do you want to know what we're having?" I asked him.

"No I want to wait but if you want to find out then whilst I bring the car round you can ask the doctor" He said.

Well wasn't he in a good mood today, he checked his watch for the thirtieth time "Have somewhere better to be?" I asked.

"No just wondering why they're taking so long" He answered.

"Millie Brown!" The nurse called out, me and Max stood and followed her to the room "The doctor will be here in a moment" She said with a warm smile and left the room.

I sat on the bed and Max sat on the chair next to the bed looking around the room then a couple minutes later the doctor came in and asked the normal questions before asking me to lift my top to do the ultrasound, he scanned my stomach and the baby popped up and I smiled looking at it. Max even cracked a smile "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" He asked.

"No" I answered.

When we left we got back in Max's car and we drove back to my place and I invited him in for coffee and surprisingly he actually said yes so he went and parked the car and we went inside "You sit down I'll make the coffee" He said and I smiled in thanks at him and went into the living room and sat on the sofa kicking my shoes off, he came in and handed me a cup and had a cup himself and sat down next to me "You been promoted at work? I've seen you walking around in plain clothes" He asked.

"No I haven't, I'm wearing plain clothes because the uniform doesn't fit me anymore and I can't go out running after people in plain clothes so I'm restricted to station work and when I'm on the front office they have a jumper for me to put on over my plain clothes… do you know how embarrassing it was to tell Jack I couldn't fit into my clothes anymore" I told him and he smirked.

"Good size baby" He said.

"Yeah… where you a big baby?" I asked.

"I was seven pound and four ounces, you?" He asked.

"I was a premature baby so I was tiny, five pound two ounces" I told him.

"How premature where you?" He asked shocked.

"I was born at thirty weeks" I answered.

"I never knew that" He said "If you're still interested I've found a three bedroom house if you want to see it" He told me.

Max showed me the house and it was perfect for us, it was close to work, close to a day care centre which catered for children from 0-4, it was across the road from a park, the shopping centre was a 10 minute drive, it was decently priced, the rooms looked good sizes, it was newly redecorated and there was a driveway big enough for two cars "Max I think it's perfect" I told him and he seemed pleased with himself and said he would make an appointment at the estate agents and get a viewing and then put in an offer.

As Max went to use the bathroom I made us another cup of coffee "I forgot to tell you earlier that my parents want us to go round and see them" He said as he took his cup of coffee.

Not that I don't like Max's parents because I do they are lovely people and say nothing but nice things about me but every time we see them they ask us why we're not getting married because they think that because we're having a baby we need to get married, I know Max gets uncomfortable but how do you think I feel when they're talking in Polish together about what I should be doing? "When?" I asked.

He shrugged "In the next few weeks" He answered "Look I know you get uncomfortable when they talk about us getting married but they promised they would be on their best behaviour" He told me.

"I might not speak Polish but I know what they're talking about with you… especially as your dad can't really pronounce some of the words properly… but your mum is desperate for us to get married because we're having a baby and that's why they got married in their day but… Max me and you are not in the right place to even become boyfriend and girlfriend, we don't speak unless it's about the baby" I explained to him.

"I know and I'm not going to force you into marrying me or becoming my girlfriend but part of me is hoping that maybe one day me and you will be in that place to get together and not just because we're having a baby together" He said.

Did he mean that? "Let's see if we can be friends first because since Ellie Chapman we haven't even been that" I told him and he nodded "You know I always thought it would be you friend zoning me not the way round" I said.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"It's not secret I had… have a crush on you. Why would I stick up for you against everyone?" I questioned.

"To be honest I have a crush on your too and have for a while" He admitted.

I was about to reply to him when I felt a flutter in my stomach, the baby was kicking "Max the baby's kicking" I said excitedly and he asked where, I grabbed his hand and put it on the spot and he smiled wide as he felt it "I've gotten little feelings but never something that strong" I told him. I can't believe the baby kicked that strong it's never done that before!

When Max went home I kept touching around my stomach and talking to my bump trying to get it to do it again but it wouldn't and after half an hour I gave up trying and decided to run myself a bubble bath, the second I sank into the bubbles I instantly became relaxed and forgot about not being able to fit into my uniform, I forgot that Max's parents where going to ask me why me and Max are not getting married. I just let go of all that stress and thought about my baby kicking, I tried again but it wouldn't kick.

Thinking back to the moment when the baby kicked Max was talking. Great my baby is going to love daddy more then me! When I see Max at work tomorrow I'm going to get him on his own and I'm going to get him to speak and see if my theory is right that it was Max's voice that made the baby kick. I will be so sad if it was Max's voice and not mine, as a mother you want it to be you.

During refs at work the next day I was in the canteen in line to get something to eat when Max came and stood beside me and went to speak but I told him to stop talking so I could explain to him my theory "So after all that trying I remembered that when the baby kicked you were the one talking so maybe if we go somewhere quiet you can just talk and we'll see if the baby kicks again" I told him.

There was no one in the briefing room so we went in there and I sat in one of the chairs and Max stood in front of me "What shall I say?" He asked and I just shrugged "OK… I've phoned the estate agent and he has booked us in for a viewing…" I held me hand up to stop him "Is the baby kicking?" He asked and I nodded, he put his hand on my stomach "This is amazing! I'm making the baby kick" He said excitedly and then the baby stopped kicking. Before I knew what was happening I started crying thinking that my baby was going to love Max more then me which wasn't right the baby should love mum more then dad. Mum does all the pregnancy and giving birth bit which is the hard part and dads get all the good stuff it's not fair "Why are you crying?" He asked sitting on the chair next to me.

"The baby loves you more then me" I said.

"No it doesn't… that kick probably means get away from my mum" He said trying to make me feel better.

He hugged me and I heard the door open to see Mel, Sally, Ben and Nate standing there looking at me confused "The baby loves Max more then me" I told them.

"How do you know that?" Nate asked.

"When he speaks the baby kicks" I told them.

"The baby is probably warning him off, telling him to go away" Ben said.

"That's what Max said" I told them.

"He's probably right then you don't get in CID without knowing things" Sally said hugging me.

"You're probably right it's just these stupid hormones" I said.

"Exactly" Max said.

Then I smiled wide "That means the baby loves me more" I said happily.

**Sorry for the long update people I am really sorry, please review and be amazing! **


End file.
